Mikasa, Remember Me!
by Eynjel
Summary: "You're not my mother and I am not your baby brother! So stop it! Do you think your better at me everything? I hate your g-" he stopped when he finally noticed that she's...crying, "I-Is that what you want? Fine, I will d-do it for you..." she told him. The next day he found out that she's - PAIRINGS:: EREMIKALEVI/ Eren x Mikasa x Levi
1. Chapter 1

**Mikasa, Remember Me!**

_**"don't forgot about me!"** **- **chapter 1 _

* * *

"Hey guys, bad news!" Connie shouted as he entered the room where all the104th Trainees Squad member that joined the Scouting Legion gather, "What is it, Connie? Did the titans came again!?" asked Jean as he got up from the table.

"No, worse than that, Jean. I-It's Mikasa she-"

* * *

_Let's go back in Time... _

"Eren, we're going on another expedition outside the walls..." said Mikasa as she walked beside Eren, "I know that, Levi-heichou told us about that." Eren replied as he looked at Mikasa, "What's the problem? Why do you always look so down whenever there's an expedition outside the wall?" he asked her.

"Of course I would be." she said as the two of them continued walking, "And why is that?" Eren asked Mikasa curiously, "Eren, what if... one of us die?" Mikasa asked Eren seriously while looking at him in the eyes.

"What the heck are you saying Mikasa, we won't die! We will all survive this, do you understand that!?" Eren shouted at Mikasa as a reply to her question, "How can you be so sure of that?" she asked him, this question took him by surprise. "I-I-I just feel it!" he told her.

"Just remember, Eren, when the worst comes be sure to come at me, okay?" she said to him seriously, "There you are again, Mikasa!" Eren again shouted at her because of her behavior. "I won't die! I'm not that weak, and look I already have this titan power so stop underestimating me!" he continued.

"Eren, I'm just worried about you, you don't have to be angr-" before she had the chance to complete her sentence, Eren shouted at her again, "Just stop it! Your not my mother and I am not you baby brother! Your so full of yourself! You think you're better at me!? I really hate your g-!" he stopped at shouting at Mikasa when he noticed that... She's crying...

"M-Mikasa... I-I-" he was interrupted by Mikasa, "Fine! If that will make you happy then... I-I will do that..." she said between *hics* and gasps as her tears flowed down her cheeks and she slowly walked out she didn't even had the chance to hear Eren say...

"_Sorry..."_

* * *

Even during the expedition Eren is still thinking about that whole incident, "I-I better say I'm sorry to her..." he muttered while riding on his horse. During this expedition many titans came than they expected there to be. But Eren somehow managed to survive while thinking about the whole incident.

"Jaeger, what's wrong with you today, you're spacing out so much than usual." Levi said while going back inside the Wall Rose, "Nothing sir." Eren replied with his head down.

When they finally went back from the expedition, Eren still hasn't seen Mikasa.

* * *

_In the Present... _

"No, worse than that, Jean. I-It's Mikasa she's in the hospital right now, she hit her head when fighting the titans!" Connie announced to everyone, "What!? No way!" said Sasha who finally stopped eating the potatoes,"How is she, is she okay!?" asked Armin, "Mikasa!? Where is she!?" said Jean as he began to get ready to go to where Mikasa is, "Follow me!" said Connie. Then there he is, Eren left with eyes wide open, 'She's Mikasa there's no way she can...' he thought then he decided to check up on her.

* * *

"So Doctor, hows Mikasa?" asked Christa with a worried face, "She's okay now..." the doctor replied which made them relieved, especially Eren, "But she's currently suffering from an amnesia..." the doctor said with a sad face to them, "well I must excuse myself now, there's still other patients." the doctor continued.

"What!? Amnesia then does that mean she can't remember any of us!?" screamed Connie finally realizing whats happening, "Of course, Idiot what else?" replied Ymir as she hit Connie in the head.

"No way... MIKASA!" screamed Sasha as she dashed to where Mikasa is currently at, "..." and with Eren who was quiet all the time, he's currently gritting his teeth now, 'It's all my fauly... If only I didn't said those thing to her...' he thought.

* * *

There she was lying in a white bed, with bandages around her head (not literally around her head... just the forehead or something, baka -_-'), sleeping peacefully.

"She looks so peaceful like nothing's wrong..." Jean mumbled while looking at Mikasa, "I know right..." replied Sasha while eating a bread, really even a friend's already in the hospital, she's still eating...

"Guys, can you leave us alone for a moment?" asked Eren, he wants to have a private time with the unconscious Mikasa, "Sure thing, Eren..." said Armin while tapping his shoulder, "Eren, make sure you don't do anything to her, okay?" said Jean while glaring at Eren. "Stop it, Jean!" Eren shouted at him back.

* * *

"Mikasa, how are you?" he asked the unconscious Mikasa while holding her hands tightly, "I-I know it's my fault your like this..." he continued tightening his grip at her hands, "Please forgive me..." he said as tears fell down his cheeks, "And-

_"please **don't** **forget about me**..!"_

* * *

Thanks for reading~! Please leave a review!

_this is actually my first Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction, this anime is really epic_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikasa, Remember Me!**

_**"Your Eren, right?"**__**- **__chapter 2 _

* * *

Finally, Mikasa woke up after many hours of waiting, she finally opened her eyes, "MIKASA!" squealed the food-addict girl who began to hug Mikasa tightly after she woke up. "M-Mikasa, what a relief... you're fine..." said Jean while letting out a sigh of relief.

"Uh? Who are you people? Where am I? Who am I?" Mikasa asked them numerous of questions about herself, who are they, or where the heck is she. "Seriously? She doesn't really remember any of us?" asked Connie in disbelief, "Seriously, Connie, how many times do I have to repeat this, she can't remember anything because she have an amnesia!" Ymir said as she again hit Connie in the head.

"Where's Eren by the way? He must know that Mikasa already woke up." stated Annie, "Gah. Forget about him." said Jean while answering some of Mikasa's questions.

"Um... Sorry to bother you but who's this Eren?" Mikasa asked them curiously, they kept on talking about him and she still doesn't know who he is. "So you don't remember even Eren?" said Christa while sighing, "Yeah, I'm sorry..." replied Mikasa with her head down.

"Ah... Eren..." said Jean, annoyed by the fact that Mikasa is asking him about the man he hates, because Mikasa's too close to him, "He- ah yes!, he's your brother!" Jean continued, "Correction Jean it's, adopti-" before Armin even had the chance to finish his sentence, Jean covered Armin's mouth to prevent him from saying the words 'adoptive brother', "What the heck, Jean? What's your problem?" asked Armin while wiping his mouth.

'Hm. If Mikasa found out that Eren's her 'adoptive brother', she might fell in love with him 'again'.' thought Jean, maybe he's being selfish but, put yourselves under his shoes and what will you do? This might be a chance for him.

"Ah, I have a brother that's great!" she exclaimed while smiling at them, this made them all gasps, they all expected Mikasa to be all cold and stoic to them especially when she doesn't know them since she had an amnesia but this is the opposite, a smiling Mikasa?

"A-any way everyone why don't we introduce ourselves?" said Sasha, "My name is Sasha Braus, I love foods, I don't dislike any foods, my hobby is eating and don't worry I don't get fat!" she exclaimed happily, imaginary flowers appearing beside her.

"Ah, I am Armin Arlert, actually I am your and Eren's bestfriend, I think?" he told her unsure if he really is her bestfriend and Eren's, "We came from the same hometown so the three of us are actually childhood friends, you and Eren used to save me from those bullies..." explained Armin as he remembered that scene where the bullies we're beating him up and Eren came together with Mikasa. The bullies got all scared of Mikasa and ran away... Ah what a memories... If only Mikasa can remember them...

All of them did this until Mikasa finally memorized all of their names... Only one person is missing, Eren.

* * *

Meanwhile at Eren who's currently outside the hospital getting some fresh air, finally his tears was dried, he doesn't look like he just cried. The reason why he isn't there at the room because he cried and cried until his eyes hurts, and he's embarrassed to let them see his swollen eyes.

When he entered the room where Mikasa is, she's all alone there sitting on the bed while eating the fruits, Sasha gave her.

"Mi-Mikasa?" he said as he started to approach her, "Eh? Eren?" she said with her eyes wide opened. Wait, did she just called him Eren? 'Don't tell me she remember me?' Eren thought as a wave of happiness came to his body. "Mi-Mikasa could it be you- " he was interrupted when Mikasa said "**You're Eren right?**" while looking at him confuse.

"So you don't remember me, Mikasa?" Eren asked her, then the happiness that he felt suddenly disappeared like a bubble. "T-Then how did you know my name?" he asked her again. "Jean-san told me about you..." Mikasa said while looking down, "Even though your my brother, I- I don't remember you! I am sorry!" she suddenly said with her head down.

'C-Could it be since Mikasa have an amnesia, she didn't remember that I saved her from the kidnappers so, her personality still hasn't changed? Could it be that her personality is still the same before the kidnapping incident!?' he thought, "I see, you don't remember me then, Mikasa..."he said "It's okay I'm not really expecting you to remember me, I'm the cause of all of this after all." he said the last part almost a whisper...

* * *

Eren caught Mikasa looking out from the window, "What's the matter, Mikasa?" asked Eren, "It must be nice to go outside, huh?" she asked him while smiling at the kids playing together outside. "Do you want to go outside?" Eren asked her, sure he can take her outside.

"O-Of course, that would be great!" she exclaimed while smiling at Eren, Eren noticed that something was off about Mikasa. Ah... That's right, the scarf he gave her was gone, she's not wearing it anymore...

"Then why don't we go outside, Mikasa?" offered Eren as he got up and offered a hand to Mikasa, "Wait, does the doctor know this?" she asked him, "Your fine, it's not like your bedridden, ne?" he told her while smiling at her. Mikasa accepted his hand when suddenly she felt a heat went up her cheeks. "Mikasa, do you have a fever, you're red?" asked Eren, "Nope!" Mikasa replied energetically to prove to him that she's okay.

"Sorry to interrupt your moments but, Jaeger, Hanji needs you today. Must be something about your titan power." said Levi who's currently at the door, with his back laying at the door. "I can accompany, Ackerman here." he continued while looking at Eren to Mikasa.

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading! Please leave a Review!**_

Guess what next chapter? It's a Mikasa x Levi chapter, for the MikaLevi/MikaRei (whatever it has many names) out there!

**Thanks to (for the reviews!) **

_GroundZeroFirework - Here's the update! I hope you like it :D_

_yannieXD - Mikasa reacted that way x3, I hope you also like it :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mikasa, Remember Me!**

_**"Ackerman, you're being strange today..!"- **__chapter 2 _

* * *

"Eren? Who's this short man?" asked Mikasa innocently, no offense intended, "Ah... Short? Ah! That's Levi-heichou, he's superior than us, so be nice to him!" Eren scolded Mikasa while sweat dropping because Mikasa just called Levi 'short'.

"Ah! S-sorry, sir!" apologized Mikasa while bowing his head to Levi, "It's fine." said Levi, 'Must be patience because, Ackerman just had her amnesia...' thought Levi, "Anyway, Eren you must get going now." said Levi, more lika a command. Could it be, he wants some time alone with Mikasa!?

"S-sorry, Mikasa, looks like I can't accompany you to go outside the hospital today..." Eren said with his head down, "It's alright, but promise me let's go outside together, okay?" she made him a promise, 'Outside? Yes that's right, together we'll go outside this hospital and outside... this wall.' he thought while smiling at Mikasa, "Promise."

"Tch. Hurry up, Jaeger." said Levi, who's getting annoyed just by watching that little scene before him. "Yes, Levi-heichou, please take care of Mikasa." stated Eren while exiting the hospital door.

"So let's go outside, Ackerman?" he offered her a hand, "Um... Yes, sir." Mikasa said while extending her own hand to grab Levi's hand. Suddenly Levi's cheeks became red, he failed to notice that there hand is still attached to each other.

* * *

"Um... Heichou, where are we going today?" Mikasa asked Levi while walking beside each other, making people they passed by gasps, Levi could hear the whispers of the adults, 'Isn't that the two most strongest humans that the humanity have?' said the man, 'Must be nice if they're going out. What if they'll make a baby, that baby will be super strong and might even save us from those monsters.' stated the other man.

This is just irritating Levi, he doesn't want to be the center of attention, "Hm. Ackerman, just call me Levi." he said, more like a command, he just want to make Mikasa call him by his first name. "Uh... Okay, Levi..." said Mikasa while blushing a little, from embarrassment or..?

"Why don't we go to the park?" said Levi while pointing at the park, Mikasa just nodded and followed him.

* * *

"Wow... This is... Awesome..." said Mikasa while looking around the park, "Do you want some ice cream, Ackerman?" asked Levi while pointing at the ice cream parlor just a walk away from the park. "Sure thing, but let's come here again after." she said while smiling happily at Levi. Levi noticed this, '**Ackerman, your being strange today.**' he thought while blushing a little.

"What flavor do you want, Ackerman?" asked Levi to Mikasa, "Um... Anything, Levi." she replied, "There's no flavor called anything, Ackerman." he again said, "Uh, is that so, then please give me vanilla ice cream..." she said while blushing a little.

"Here's your ice creams, sir." the ice cream vendor said giving Levi two vanilla flavored ice cream, he then gave the other one to Mikasa. "Thank you, sir." she thanked Levi then licked the ice cream, "I-It's fine." he replied while fighting not to blush, 'Damn it, **Ackerman, your being strange today**, really.' he again thought.

* * *

After that they went back to the park, "Wow, Levi, look there's a fountain over there!" she exclaimed excitedly and run to the fountain, she didn't notice a rock so she stumbled, "O-oi! Ackerman, are you alright?" asked Levi while kneeling beside Mikasa, who's knee is currently bleeding. "I'm alright, Levi, this is nothing..." she said, Levi accompanied her to the fountain and told her to sit in the fountain side and wait for him to get back.

"Levi, is really a kind man, he's cute sometimes to..." Mikasa giggled while Levi is away. Then after three minutes, Levi came holding a medic kit. "Levi-heichou, it's just a small scratch..." Mikasa said while sweat dropping, "What if you die from blood loss?" he stated while glaring at Mikasa, 'He's also a worrywart sometimes.' she added to her previous thoughts.

There he was, Levi kneeling in front of a girl, not just any ordinary girl but the second strongest soldier next to him, and putting some bandages and medicine to her wound in the knee, "T-thank you, Levi-heichou." said Mikasa while looking away from Levi to hide her blush, "But you can stop now it's been 15 minutes since you're cleaning my wound..." she added, how can we forgot about Levi being a clean-freak? "No, Ackerman, It's not yet completely clean." he said while looking seriously at Mikasa, who's currently giggling at Levi's behavior.

* * *

It was already in the afternoon, they already toured the whole Wall Rose, I guess? "Did you have fun, Ackerman?" Levi asked her while sitting at the bench beside Mikasa, "No sir." she said while smiling, "Huh? You didn't enjoy my company?" Levi asked Mikasa, a little bit hurt, "I really, really, really had fun today, Levi." she told him, a blush present on her face, "**Ackerman, you're being strange today**, really, really, really strange..." he told her.

* * *

After touring around Wall Maria, they finally went back to the hospital to find the whole 104th trainees that joined the Scouting Legion and Irvin together with Hanji there. "Ah. I see you two are finally back." said Irvin smirking at Levi, "Eh? Eh? EHHHH? I thought Eren's my only rival!?" said Jean but they completely ignored him.

"W-When you two get married and have a baby! I'm sure that baby of yours will be able to help me capture many, many titans! KYAAA~!" said Hanji, drooling just by imagining, titans sitting in front of her while she's writing something in the blackboard. They failed to notice the fuming Eren and Jean with jealousy.

"Excuse me, but what's this titans?" Mikasa asked them. They totally forgot about the fact that Mikasa is still in her amnesia-self so she doesn't remember anything about the titans.

* * *

**Chapter End **

* * *

So tell me who's your bet now? Eren or Levi? Leave a review for me to know~!

**Thanks to: **(for reviews!) _Kyaa! I already have 4 reviews?! TT_TT_

**_Konota-chan - _**_Siguela! - That means greetings, right? Thanks for your review, Konota-chan! TT_TT_

**_Alyxielle -_**_ I'm glad you like it TT_TT, sorry if it's quite short... But don't worry I will try to update daily! Thanks for review! Here's the Revi/Mika you're waiting for!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Mikasa, Remember Me!**

_**"No, not yet..."- **__chapter 4_

* * *

"Ah, titans- yeah titans..." Eren mumbled after hearing Mikasa's question, "..." Levi kept quiet for a little while, "What? Ackerman has an amnesia?" he asked them confusedly. "Ah! Levi-heichou, sorry for not telling you!" Eren apologized to him, he really did forgot to tell Levi about Mikasa's current condition.

"I see, next time be sure to tell me something important like this." he told him while glaring at him in the same time, "R-right." Eren replied.

"Hm. I'm sure Hanji here can explain it to you, Ackerman." Irvin told her, after saying that, Hanji's eyes quickly sparkled, "Do you really want to hear all about titans!?" she asked Mikasa excitedly, "Yes please..." she replied after she said that, all of them quickly exited the room to avoid Hanji's story telling.

* * *

"Th-that's cruel, Hanji-san..." Mikasa mumbled after hearing about the titans, "Well that's true but..." Hanji took a deep breathe and, "but isn't it amazing!? They only need sunlight to live!" she squealed which made Mikasa sweat dropped.

"Look like your storytelling is already finish." Levi said while laying his back at the door with his arms crossed, "Huh, oh yeah, Levi! How long was you there?" Hanji asked him, "From the beggining." he replied to her.

After that the 104th trainees who joined the scouting legion and Irvin went back inside and told Mikasa some things that she need to know.

* * *

Finally after many, many, many hours, Eren and Mikasa are finally alone together again, "So, um, hey Mikasa, it's pretty late now. Looks like I can't accompany you today to go outside." he told her with his head down, "It's fine." she said to him while showing him a small smile, "And Levi accompanied me today to go outside, I really, really, really had fun..." she continued.

"Ah... Is that so..." he said to her, a little bit of jealousy present on his voice, then he notice the bandage in Mikasa's knee. "Mikasa, what happened to your knee?" he asked her with his worried face, "Ah, this, don't worry I just stumbled when I run. Levi already cleaned my wound for me..." she said to him while blushing a little, remembering that scene where Levi is cleaning her wound. Eren saw this and felt a wave of jealousy ran through his veins.

"Hey Mikasa, I heard you can leave this hospital tomorrow." Eren said while peeling some apples for Mikasa and himself, "Really? That's great!" she exclaimed, "Yeah and maybe I can accompany you tomorrow." he said to her smiling.

* * *

"MIKASAAA!" cried the food-addict girl, named Sasha, while hugging her good friend, "S-Sasha-san, I can't b-breathe..." Mikasa said tapping Sasha's back as a sign of defeat. "W-welcome back, Mikasa..." Jean said while blushing and avoiding Mikasa's gaze, "Yo, how are you, Mikasa?" asked Connie while grinning at her.

Finally, Mikasa's out of the hospital... She will be together again with the others especially with Eren... his brother.

* * *

"Cheers for Mikasa's come back!" Connie said while standing in front of table extending his arms upwards with his drink, "Cheers!" the other said in unison following Connie's lead.

"So... Mikasa, what relationship do you have with Levi-heichou?" asked Connie with his troll-faced smile, "E-eh? L-Levi?" she asked him again unsure of what she just heard. "Look everyone, Mikasa's even calling him by his first name and no suffix -san!" Connie continued at teasing Mikasa. "N-no, it's not like that... Levi is just a kind and cute, clean-freak man..." she said while blushing, "So you really do like him!" he teased her again, all the other cadets started laughing except Jean and Eren, who's currently letting out this unknown dark aura.

"I-I told you it's not like that!"

* * *

"Where are we going, Eren?" asked Mikasa following Eren's lead, "Just keep on walking, Mikasa, stop asking questions." he scolded her, after some minutes, Eren finally stopped, "look Mikasa, isn't it pretty?" he asked her, they are currently in front of a beautiful garden with beautiful flowers. "Wow... It's beautiful, Eren..." Mikasa replied as she looked around the garden, "It smells nice here, too..." she continued.

"When we we're young, mother used to make us collect fire woods, and while you're collecting them, I am always sleeping lazily under a tree..." he told her while remembering their childhood memories. "That's nice... If- if only I could remember them..." she replied to Eren while looking down and making a sad face. Eren saw this so she decided to take her to another place.

* * *

"Are you going to buy something, Eren?" asked Mikasa, she saw Eren went on a clothe's shop, after a while she came back holding a... red scarf? 'Somehow looking at that red scarf... I can remember, I used to have a red scarf too. "Here." he said while giving Mikasa the scarf he's holding, she accepted it, "What's this, Eren?" she asked him while looking at the scarf to Eren, and Eren to the scarf.

"Well, When we we're young I gave you a red scarf just like that one... And looks like you lost it..." she told her, "Eh? R-really? Sorry..." she apologized to Eren, she then used the scarf and wrap it in her neck. "It looks great on you..." he complimented her while smiling at her, "Thank you..." she said while blushing a little.

* * *

They went back to where the other member of scouting legion is after that...

"Eren... Thank you for full fulfilling your promise..." she told him a blush and a small but sincere smile present on her face. "Ah, fulfilled? It-it's **nothing..."** he replied smiling back to her, '**No, not yet...** it's not yet fulfilled. I promised you we will go outside this wall... _together,'_he thought.

* * *

**Chapter End **

* * *

Please leave a review! Did you like it? Where's your bet now? To Eren or to Levi?

**Thanks to:**

_((T_T, Yesterday it was just 4 reviews then now it's already 10, TT_TT, thank you, thank youuuu!))_

**_Koori Mizuki Yuk -_**_ Thank you, thank you, for leaving a review! I'm glad you like it! :3_

**_Alyxielle -_**_ Thank you for always leaving a review T_T ! I'm glad you also like it :3_

**_KT-Desu - _**_Thank you for the review! Here's the chapter your waiting for! I hope you liked it!_

**_Konota-chan - _**_Thank you also for always leaving a review T_T, I'm glad you love it :D_

**_Alexnoel1422427 -_**_ Thank you for sharing who's your bet and for the review! :3_

**_jojobear321 - _**_Thank you for the advice! I will try to do that! Thanks for leaving a review ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mikasa, Remember Me!**

_**"Mikasa/Ackerman, choose me!"- **__chapter 5_

* * *

**News: **This is for my readers out there who thinks it's an Levi/Mikasa or Eren/Mikasa fanfiction. I still haven't decide. I ship them both -_-'. Hm. It will be like this when many readers want Mikasa/Eren or Levi/Mikasa then that will be the main pairing. So, be sure to leave a review and say who you want okay? But don't say it in every review that will confuse me, thanks for reading this!

* * *

Mikasa yawned as she get up and stretched her both arms. She's currently in a double-deck, she's at the bottom and Sasha's at the top. She quietly went outside the bedroom where she's staying and went outside to get some fresh air, she decided to tour around the scouting legion's training area.

While looking around he saw Levi and... Eren? She approached the two, "Hey there, Levi and Eren." she greeted them. The two we're startled when they heard her voice, "Uh, hey, Mikasa!" greeted Eren while Levi just nodded, "So, Ackerman, what are you doing here early in the morning?" asked Levi, he and Eren was currently training when Mikasa suddenly arrived.

"Nothing sir, I just decided to tour this place." she explained to Levi, "What about you, sir and Eren?" she asked the two of them. "Ah, Jaeger and me we're training when you suddenly popped out of nowhere." he explained to her while pointing at Eren. "A-ah, did I interrupt something? I'm sorry." she said, she was about to walk away when Levi suddenly grabbed her hand.

"No one said for you to go, Ackerman." he said to her still grabbing her hand, of course, Eren won't let himself be defeated by Levi. He also grabbed Mikasa's hand, "Y-yeah, Mikasa, why don't we train together?" he asked her while blushing. Mikasa is really confuse now, "Uh, sure?" she said nervously because Levi and Eren are starting to glare at each other.

* * *

"Ah... So this is the 3DMG gear that all of you are talking about." Mikasa said while touching the gear, "Yeah, you used to be really good at handling that." Eren said while smiling at her. "Hn. Ackerman, why don't you try using it? I will teach you." he said to her.

As expected even the amnesia Mikasa is excellent at using the 3DMG gear just like the cold, stoic and overprotective Mikasa, "That was great, Ackerman." Levi complimented her, "Thank you, Levi." she replied to him while blushing because of his compliment. "Y-yeah! As expected of Mikasa! You're really are excellent at handling this gear!" Eren also complimented her, suddenly Mikasa **kissed **Eren's cheek. "W-what was that for!?" he asked the girl who suddenly kissed his cheek. "Hm?** Sisters** supposed to do that to their siblings, right?" she asked him. Meanwhile at Levi who's currently like a statue with his jaw on the floor.

"S-so you did that because y-you think of me as your** brother**?" he asked her, "Y-yeah, is there any other reason?" she asked him, even though Eren's her brother... when she kissed his cheek she felt something..._different? _Back to Levi who was very, very relieved when he heard that Mikasa did that not because she love Eren but she thinks of him as her family or brother. "Ahem. Ackerman, would you like to ride a horse?" Levi offered her, "Sure, sir!" she replied energetically.

* * *

"So... Mikasa, do you know how to ride one?" Eren asked his 'sister' if she still remember how to ride a horse, "S-sorry but I don't..." she replied blushing a little from embarrassment. "Ah, then Ackerman, ride one with me." Levi offered Mikasa to ride a horse with him, "Su-" but before she finished her sentence, "No! Mikasa ride with me!" Eren butted in their conversation and offered her a ride too.

"A-ah... T-thank you two but..." she said confused on who will she choose, Eren or Levi?, "**Mikasa/Ackerman, choose me!**" the two said in unison then they both look and glared at each other. "S-sorry Eren, but you're my brother so... We can do this anytime but Levi is..." she said with her head down. Levi felt very glad and proud at the same time. "I-is that so? Then... fine..." he replied with a sigh of defeat.

Mikasa climbed at Levi's horse. "Be sure to cling well at me, Ackerman." Levi warned her, "What do you mean, Levi?" she asked him with a confuse look, 'I will make you **cling **to me.' he thought while smirking to himself. "Ah... Levi slow down ok-WAAAAH!" she tried to tell Levi to slow down but suddenly he went top speed so Mikasa has no choice but to **cling **to him.

"That shortie..." Eren thought while watching Mikasa clinging to Levi for her life, by the way this is the first time he felt like this to Levi, _to feel really, really **jealous.**_

* * *

**Chapter End. **

* * *

**Thanks to:** (_Gaah! 18 Reviews!)_

**_alinekiryuu _**_- I will say it again good sir/ma'am, It will be based if my readers want it to be Mikaeren or Mikalevi! Thank you for your support ! T_T_

**_Guest - _**_W__hoever you are, thank you for your support T_T Thank you!_

**_ILuvPkemn -_**_ Ohh... Another Levi/Mikasa shipper. Thanks for leaving a review ! T_T_

**_likeaPETTER - _**_Another Eren/Mikasa shipper! Thank you for your review! T_T_

**_EriSNK - _**_Thank you for your support and review ! T_T_

**_Konota-chan - _**_Thank you for always leaving a review, Konota-chan! I'm very glad you're still reading it!_

**_Guest -_**_ Whoever you are also, Thank youuu! For leaving a review!_

**_Koori Mizuki Yuki - _**_XD, Thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad I can make you smile :D Thank youu! T_T_

* * *

**_Follow, Favorite and Review Please ! ;)_**

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mikasa, Remember Me!**

_**"Mikasa, I'm not your brother...!"- **__chapter 6_

* * *

**News: **This is for my readers out there who thinks it's an Levi/Mikasa or Eren/Mikasa fanfiction. I still haven't decide. I ship them both -_-'. Hm. It will be like this when many readers want Mikasa/Eren or Levi/Mikasa then that will be the main pairing. So, be sure to leave a review and say who you want okay? But don't say it in every review that will confuse me, thanks for reading this!

* * *

**Currently In Favor To: **Eren Jaeger! **Eren Votes: **13 **Levi Votes : **10

* * *

_You can still vote!_

* * *

"Eren, you're not gonna eat?" Armin asked Eren if he wants to eat his breakfast, suddenly Sasha's eyes sparkled. "Eren... If you're not gonna eat... can- can I have that?" Sasha asked him while drooling just by the sight of his breakfast.

"You can have it." he replied to her while shoving his breakfast to Sasha who quickly ate it like a pig, 'Mikasa's not gonna bug me/him!?' both Armin and Eren thought while staring at the said girl. "W-what? Is there a dirt on my face?" she quickly asked the two when she noticed that they are staring at her, she quickly wipe her mouth.

"N-no it's nothing..." Eren replied to her question, 'Sheesh! Shouldn't I be glad that she's not bugging me anymore?' he thought quietly while glaring at the table like he's trying to make a hole in it, "Y-you're not gonna nag him about it?" her best friend, Armin, asked her.

"But it's none of my business if Eren wants to eat or not right? I'm just her sister after all..." she replied to her best friend's question, "W-why should I nag him about it?" she asked Armin when she noticed that her 'brother' is glaring at the table, "No-no not really." he replied while sweat dropping at his other friend's behavior.

They we're all quietly eating when suddenly the trio (Armin, Eren and Mikasa) heard some gasps. "Ackerman. Training. Now." Levi suddenly appeared out of nowhere and asked Mikasa to train with him, actually more like a command.

"S-sure, sir!" she replied while standing and following Levi outside the room where they're all having their peaceful breakfast. Before she left the room, Mikasa looked at Eren and made an apologetic smile for her suddenly going into a training leaving him and Armin all alone, and she continued to follow the short man.

* * *

"D-damn it! That shortie is getting all Mikasa's time!" Eren complained while punching a random house's wall, "E-Eren stop that... You're gonna destroy the house." Armin said trying to comfort his bestfriend, actually worried about the random house's wall. "F-fine!" he replied finally he stopped punching the wall.

While they we're walking around the Wall Rose, the two suddenly heard some gasps from the crowd of people ahead them, "What's going on there?" Armin asked one of the villager, "Oh, look it's the two strongest soldier that the man kind currently have." the villager replied while pointing at Levi and Mikasa who's currently flying with their 3DMG.

"As expected from the two of them! They can surely save us all from those monsters!" the other villager said while smirking at the two, "I'm pretty sure when they make a baby, it will be the end for those titans!" the other villager commented while looking up where the two is currently flying using their 3DMGs. Seriously, this is just making Eren's blood boil. 'That shortie... He just want rumors to go around with him and Mikasa dating...!' he thought while glaring at the short man who's currently practicing his 3DMG skills with Mikasa.

* * *

"I'm back guys..." she said while entering the dining hall where all the rookie scouting legion's members are gathering, "Welcome back, Mikasa~!" Connie greeted her while smirking at her as if planning something bad. "Uh? Yeah... Thanks, Connie." she replied while showing Connie a small smile.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked them as she saw some money in the table. "A-ah... Nothing just a... a game?" Sasha replied to her question nervousness in her voice. "Oh... I see, where's Eren?" asked Mikasa looking around to find her 'brother', "A-ah... Eren he skipped his meal." Armin told her.

* * *

'I- I miss Mikasa's nagging...' he thought while covering himself with a blanket, _Knock Knock_ Knock, "Eren? Why didn't you eat dinner?" that voice... isn't it Mikasa's!? 'C-could it be she's gonna nag me to eat dinner!?' he thought while quickly standing up and opening the door like a little child who's parent's finally home with a ice cream for him.

"Mi-Mikasa!" he exclaimed as he opened the door to reveal his self to his 'sister', "Eren, why did you skip dinner?" she asked him with a worried face. "Eh? W-well I just don't feel like eating it." he said while pouting at her.

"Heheh. You're so cute, Eren." she said while chuckling at his behavior, "You're really my cute, cute, cute brother!" she exclaimed while pinching both of Eren's cheeks and smiling sheepishly at him, this just made Eren's face blush 10x.

"M-Mikasa! Stop it! I'm not your brother!" he said while trying to stop her from pinching his cheeks, suddenly Mikasa stopped so Eren take a little look at her then... "E-Eren? Are you not happy that I'm your sister?" she asked her, tears on her eyes ready to fall down.

"Yes! That's because I don't want you t-!" but before he even finished his sentence, Mikasa suddenly ran out of his room. "O-oi, Mikasa don't misunderstand! Listen first!" he tried to follow her but stopped when he noticed that he lost her...

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

Wow~! Dream come true! **37 reviews**! Thank youuuu! Thank youuu! **Thanks to all who reviews and shared who's their rooting for!**

* * *

**Next: **Oh no~! Mikasa really did misunderstands it, what will Eren do now? What do you think he's trying to say, everyone~!? Oh look it's Levi! He's talking with the crying Mikasa and comforting her! You're doomed, Eren... =_=' !

* * *

**Cut Scenes **:: **"Jean received a Grimm Reminder that he lives in fear of...**

"What are you guys doing?" she asked them when she saw some money on the table. "A-ah, just a... a g-" before Sasha can even lie about it so goody-goody honest, Christa suddenly spit out the truth, "It's a bet! Actually we're making a bet on who'll you pick between Eren and Levi!".

"..." Mikasa kept quiet for a little while as the others stood around Christa like a statue with jaws on the floor, they thought Mikasa's gonna kill them all now but instead, she chuckled at them, "What are you guys saying? Eren's my brother and Levi's my captain, that's all." she explained but she can't hide her blush.

"By the way, where's Eren?" she asked them, they all kept quiet and Armin spoke up, "He skipped the meal..." he replied to her, so Mikasa went to Eren's room.

"If-if she doesn't like the two of them... then does that mean..." Jean suddenly mumbled, all the eyes suddenly turned to Jean, "DOES THAT MEAN SHE LIKES ME AND NOT EREN OR LEVI!?" he shouted while making a fist, all of them sweat dropped.

Suddenly Levi came in with a dark aura surrounding him, looks like he heard Jean sudden outburst and they all gulped, _**And on that day Jean received a Grimm Reminder that he lives in fear of... Levi.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Mikasa, Remember Me!**

_**"I wan't you to see me as a man...!"- **__chapter 7_

* * *

**Currently In Favor To: **It's A TIE! **Eren Votes: **22 **Levi Votes : **22

* * *

_Yes, this is one of those if only the titan trio didn't betrayed them fanfiction xD_

* * *

"So who will Mikasa really choose, Levi or Eren?" Connie asked everybody when suddenly a flash of black and red passed them like a wind. "D-did you guys saw that?" Sasha said while staring at the door, "Ye-yeah..." they all replied.

"GHOOOOOOOOSTTT!" Connie suddenly started screaming while running out of the room all of them followed him except Annie and Bertholdt who just sweat dropped at their friend's behavior.

* * *

"That stupid... Eren..." she said between sobs, "Ackerman? Why here so late in the evening?" a man said, it looks like it's Levi. "L-levi, it-it's nothing.." she said desperately trying to wipe her tears off but no luck!

"Something is definitely wrong, Ackerman. I can sense it." he replied while trying to look at Mikasa's face, "Hey, are you crying?" he asked her when he finally noticed that she really is crying.

"Levi!" she exclaimed as she suddenly hugged Levi, it's very weird to look at because Levi is too short and he's face is in the crook of her neck. She cried into him until she stopped, "Ackerman... my shirt is wet." he told her while trying to fight a blush.

"Sorry, sir." she apologized as she wipes her tears away, "It's okay, but tell me what happened." he commanded her. "Eren- Eren he said that he doesn't want me to be his sister..." she told him while tears are trying to come out of her eyes again, "I just pinched his cheeks that's all." she added while looking down on the ground.

"Well. I'm sure Jaeger have a good explanation why he did that." he said to her while mentally torturing Eren in his mind, 'He better have.' he thought.

* * *

"Darn it. I shouldn't have said that!" he told his self while punching his pillow, "E-Eren, is everything okay?" Armin asked him while staring weirdly at him. "I-I did something wrong to Mikasa, again." he explained to his best friend the whole thing. Armin chuckled at him as a reply, "What the hell? Armin there's nothing funny about that, and Mikasa currently hates me now!" he scolded the chuckling man.

"Sorry about that, it's just because before you don't care if you says those word to her but now... Ahahahhaha!" he tried to tell his friend without laughing but, "Armin, I'm serious. I'll be seriously mad." he warned him with his scary face.

"I think the two of you should talk with each other. Sorry, Eren that's the only thing I can advice... I don't have any siblings so I didn't experience any of that." Armin explained to him, "It's alright. Thanks for your advice. Let's get back to sleep." he said to him and bid him a good night after drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Morning~! Mikasa!" her food-addict friend said while waving her arms to Mikasa, "What's up, Sasha?" she said while approaching the girl. "Huh? What? You're not gonna eat your breakfast?" the food-addict asked out of nowhere, "Of course I would." she replied while sticking her tongue to her friend's disappointed face. "Anyway why are you eating so far away from Eren?" Sasha asked her, "Eh? Should I always sit beside him?" Mikasa replied back cheerfully, but deep inside something was wrong.

"Hey, Eren, I think Mikasa is being bothered by that too." Armin told his best friend, Eren while eating a bread. "You think so? Maybe I should talk to her today." he said while staring at Mikasa and eating a bread at the same time.

* * *

"Hey, Mikasa, let's talk for a bit." Eren said while pointing out of the room where they're having their lunch time but Mikasa completely ignored him and walked past through him. "Oi! Mikasa you've been ignoring me this whole day! The normal Mikasa can't do that!" there! He finally snapped! Eren was asking Mikasa to go outside and talk with him but she keeps on ignoring him.

"You want the normal Mikasa? Then! I'm sorry because I'm the Amnesia Mikasa!" she yelled back at him tears are in the edge of her eyes. She was about to walk out again when Eren grabbed her arm, "Mikasa! You completely got it all wrong!" he yelled still grabbing into her arms, "Mikasa! Listen to me!" he continued.

"What?!" she asked him because he took a long pause, "**I wan't you to think of me as a man...!**" he explained to her with a blush present on his face. They failed to notice that Levi is actually at a dark corner watching the whole scene with a _jealous _expression.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Thanks for all reviews! Sorry if it's short... and I didn't update yesterday. I am a busy girl you see xD **

* * *

**Whyspers - **I totally see your point there, but the problem is I ship them both, more like I worship both pairings. - ( exaggerated. lol XD ) I'm not writing to be on people's good side, I'm writing because I want to satisfy my readers wants because it makes me happy when I do that. It's not like I'm completely giving them the decision on what will happen in this fanfiction. I wrote this thing so this is mine, right? I hope you understand that :) . And I'm not offended by you, don't worry, I'm actually happy because of your comments about this things. :D Thank you!

**Konota-chan **- I really appreciate you always making reviews in every chapter for this fanfiction since chapter 1 and reading it always! Thank you, Konota-chan!

* * *

**Thank you to all the other reviewers too! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mikasa, Remember Me!**

_**"I like you.!"- **__chapter 8_

* * *

**Currently In Favor To: **It's A TIE! **Eren Votes: **30 **Levi Votes : **41 ((What happened Eren/Mikasa ! :O ? But whatever. I ship both XD ))

* * *

_Yes, this is one of those if only the titan trio didn't betrayed them fanfiction xD_

* * *

"But Eren... you-you're my brother..." she told him with a worried face although trying to hide her blush because of his sudden outburst, "No, I'm just your adoptive brother!" he replied at her still grabbing at her arm.

"Adoptive? But Jean-san didn't mention that." she said recalling what Jean told her, "Well. Jean is a big liar, you know." he told her mentally punching and kicking Jean, 'That Jean... so that's why she's acting this way...' he thought still doing that to the poor, poor Jean in his mind.

"Anyways! Mikasa answer me! Do you like me? Yes or no?" he asked her out of the blue, "Eh-eh? Wh-what?" she started getting nervous each seconds because Eren is completely staring at her. This scene is just making Levi's eyebrows twitch each and each second he needs to do something, something to make her say no.

"Ahem. Ackerman, please come with me." Levi said leaving the dark corner and revealing his self to them, "Le-Levi!" she exclaimed when she saw the short man standing not so far from them, "S-sorry Eren, let's talk about this later." she excused herself and showed Eren a smile while following Levi.

* * *

"S-so what is it, Levi?" she asked him curiously why he called for her, "Ackerman, it's true that Eren is your adoptive brother." he cleared things to her, "I said that because I want all things to be clear." he continued, he's a real clean-freak.

"But you see, even though I'm short both in height and temper, this man over here likes you." he said to her, they're currently at his office by the way, "S-sir? I don't get it." she said to him, does that mean he likes her or what?

"Ackerman.** I like you..!**" he revealed to her while staring at her seriously, "Ehhhh!? But-but Eren said that too... a-and you-you too!?" she's freaking out, two guys told her that they like her and most of all these guys are Eren and Levi.

"Think about it." he told her, "Y-yes, Levi." she replied and exited his office.

* * *

"Mikasa~! Hiya!" her good friend, Sasha Blouse, greeted her, "M-morning Sasha.." she greeted back tiredly, she didn't get enough sleep after all the incidents yesterday, she kept on thinking about it. "Y-you look like a ghost..." her good friend told her.

"'Did something happened?" she asked Mikasa, "Ah, Sasha pick one, L or E?" Mikasa asked her out of the blue. "W-what? What does that even mean?" she asked her while eating the potato she's currently holding mercilessly. "Just choose." she told her, more like a command, "F-fine... Mmm..." She tried to think a little about it, 'Mmm.. maybe L is for lasagna and E is for egg pie!?' she thought while her eyes widened in horror, "I'm sorry, Mikasa I can't choose!" she freaked out as she ran away from the room of course together with her foods.

All eyes are on Mikasa because of Sasha's sudden outburst, "Sasha..." she mumbled with her mouth hanging open, she didn't notice that Eren kept on staring at her from the start.

* * *

"So Mikasa... did you think about it?" he asked his 'adoptive sister', "Sorry, Eren but... I can't answer you yet... L-Levi is also expecting an answer from me but I don't know..." she told him honestly while sighing, 'Being a teenage girl sure is hard.' she thought.

"What!? That man also likes you!?" she heard Eren say that, "A-ah, yeah." she replied at him looking at the ground. "Remember this Mikasa, I will definitely make you fall in love with me!" he declared to her while making a tight fist, she blushed at his sudden declaration then showed him a small smile, "Yeah. I will look forward to it." she told him while still blushing.

* * *

"Yo, Ackerman. How about it?" the short man asked her calmly, deep inside his heart is pounding a lot, "Sorry sir, but... I still don't have an answer..." she apologized to him.

"Hm. Fine." he said while turning back, his back facing Mikasa, "But I will make one thing clear for you." he took a small pause and, "I shall make you mine." he declared to her while turning his head to Mikasa to show her his rare, sincere and a big smile. She blushed at this and just nodded, "Y-yes sir.." she replied fighting the blush away.

'Sigh. It sure is hard to be a teen age girl but it is more hard to choose from Eren and Levi.' she thought while remembering what the two guys said, "Oh well... I will look forward to it..." she mumbled while proceeding to the scouting legions cabin or whatever.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Cut Scenes : **Jean, E or L ?

While Jean is walking somewhere he suddenly bumps into Mikasa, "Ah! Mikasa, good morning..." he greeted her blushing a little while rubbing the back of his head, "Morning, Jean." she replied. It was quiet for a minute when Mikasa asked him, "Jean, E or L?" while saying it seriously.

"Ehh!?" he exclaimed blushing for no reason, maybe he always blush when he's around Mikasa, "Pick one, E or L?" she told him completely staring at his eyes.

"Ah... J is better, Mikasa, Letter J." he replied at her while looking away to hide his blush, 'J for Jean.' he thought smirking to his self, "Jean, letter J is not on the option." she answered back. "O-ohh... then.." he stopped for a moment to think about it.

'C-could it be!?' he suddenly thought while his eyes widened, 'L is for love and E is for eotenas!' he continued on his thoughts then he suddenly turned around to answer Mikasa, "I choose L! I want to **L**ove you more than I want to kill all the **E**otenas!" he declared only to find that Mikasa already left him all alone and Sasha's currently the one in front of him, "Umm... Thanks I guess? Does that mean I can have your... umm... dinner?" Sasha asked him unsure of what to say.

"..."

* * *

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Mikasa, Remember Me! **

_Chapter 9 - "Welcome back, Mikasa/Ackerman."_

* * *

**News: **(Must read!)

Screw the votes! I shall make two endings! No buts! Or else I will make sure you won't have any butts anymore! Understand? Good! Lol XD. I mean I ship both, I like both so I shall make both sides happy! Nice speech, eh? Is that even considered as a speech? Lol.

* * *

_**I hope you like it!**_

* * *

"Guys! I don't know if this is good or bad but...!" Connie again suddenly ran to the place where they are all at, "I heard Mikasa got her memories back!" he announced as the other gasped.

"For real!?" Jean exclaimed with his eyes widening, "My Mikasa... got her memories back!?" he continued getting ready to go to where Mikasa is, "Where the heck is she, Connie!?" asked Armin while suddenly standing up from his seat. "At the hospital." Connie answered Armin's question while pointing outside.

"MIKAAAAAASSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the food-addict girl suddenly screamed and went to the hospital like she was being chased by millions of bulls but not just her... Eren was also with her running to where Mikasa is at the same time screaming her name, literally.

* * *

"..." she was currently in a white bed, it looks like she's in the hospital, "What the heck happened?" she asked herself while rubbing the back of her neck, "Where's Eren?" she thought while trying to get up from the hospital bed.

Speaking of the devil, Eren, he suddenly barged in together with Sasha the food addict to where Mikasa is. "Mikasa!" Eren exclaimed he was about to hug her when suddenly Sasha went flying to her, "MIKASAAA! IS IT TRUE!?" she asked her while exclaiming as well, "True what?" the said girl asked her while trying to push her off, "Get off." she told her coldly at the same time.

Suddenly Sasha's eyes widened, "It really is true!" she said while staring at her good friend, I think? She finally got off. "Eren..." Mikasa mumbled as soon as she saw his face. Suddenly just like a wind passing by, Eren quickly hugged her so called sister, tears at the corner of his eyes begging for him to let them out.

"Eren." she called his name again while hugging him back, she don't know why but suddenly tears are starting to form in her eyes also. They totally forgot about Sasha who's currently sobbing just by watching the little scene in front of her, "Am I watching a drama movie here?" she questioned herself while crying.

"Ahem." suddenly, Sasha, Eren together with Mikasa turned around and saw the others especially a Jean fuming with jealousy. "Um... I think... We better get going?" Armin said unsure of what to say, "Ye-yeah... We're ruining a moment here. Let's go Sasha." Connie also said while grabbing Sasha's hand, "Eh? But... Mikasa just-!" poor kid... she was dragged all the way out not even having the chance to finish her sentence.

* * *

"Eren... What happened?" a girl with a red scarf asked the said man, "Mikasa... Many things happened, "You had an amnesia." he told her while peeling an apple for her at the same time. "Amnesia? That's... weird..." she mumbled while staring at Eren who keeps on peeling apples, "I can do that." she told him as he continued to peel, "No. You're a patient." he replied still not taking his eyes away from the apple, Mikasa just sighed and let him be, she doesn't want to make him angry again. "By the way... **Welcome back, Mikasa...**" he told her with a smile forming on his lips, she saw this and blushed a bit, "Yeah... thanks." she replied.

Suddenly, Levi barged in the room holding a basket of fruits, "**Ackerman, welcome back...!" **he told her as he approached her, "Captain Chibi." she mumbled while looking at the short man in front of her. Eren suddenly stood up, "Heichou, what are you doing here?" he asked him as he putted the basket of fruits neatly at the table, "Is it wrong to visit a patient?" he replied while looking at Mikasa.

"Don't need you here, Captain Chi-!" she was cutted off when suddenly the 'captain Chibi' hugged her, "Ackerman. You might only think of me as a chibi but... I think of you as my future bride." he told her still hugging her, "Wh-what!? What the hell!?" she exclaimed fighting a blush who's threatening to flushed out of her cheeks. Eren was fuming with anger when he saw the scene before him.

* * *

Finally it was time for the others to visit the newly recovered girl from amnesia, "Mikasa, how are you feeling?" Jean asked her while blushing a lot, 'Same old Jean.' she thought while staring Jean's eyes, "I'm okay." she replied not as sweet as the amnesia-Mikasa does.

"I'm glad you're okay, Mikasa!" Christa told her while holding her hands, making Ymir glare at her, "Thank you." she thanked the good girl while glaring back at Ymir after with a face saying 'I don't like girls.'. "MIKAS-!" before the poor, poor girl named, Sasha can hugged her she immediately dodged making the 'potato girl' stumbled or something. (Forgot how to write that xD)

"Stop it guys. Mikasa just recovered again, you know." Eren told them while making way for Mikasa, "T-thank you, Eren." she thanked him as a small but visible blush made it's way to her cheeks, "It's nothing." he replied averting his gaze away from Mikasa to hide his also visible blush, this just made all the other members stared at them with silence.

* * *

Sooo~! Mikasa did Eren told you everything that happened?" Connie suddenly asked her, she was currently being crowded by all members of the gang (Sasha, Connie, Jean etc.) except from Eren, "No. Why?" she asked him while staring at him curiosly at the same time, "Is there something important I must know?" she continued.

"Yep! Very." Connie replied while grinning evilly at her, "Did you know that~..." he took a deep breathe, which made Mikasa even more curios. "That Levi and Eren both likes-

* * *

**To Be Continued. **

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Make sure to tell me who do you want Mikasa to end up with? Please still review!_

_*Hugs and Kisses* from the magnificent author. (lol. just kiddin')_

* * *

**Bonus Scenes : **Jean's Beautiful Dream and Eren/Levi's Nightmare.

He's tired. Actually Very tired. He suddenly fell asleep at the dining table while they're having their breakfasts. 'Huh? Where the heck am I?' he asked his self as he looked around the place he currently is then he soon realized that it's a church. 'What the heck am I doing in a church?' he asked his self again as he continued looking around.

Suddenly while looking around the church, he saw... a group of men dressed in tuxedo or something and women dressed in white dresses, 'Wait doesn't this look like a... wedding!?" he thoughtfully exclaimed while looking around again to look around for the bride and groom. He soon realized that he was actually the groom and the bride is...

He looked beside him to find... MIKASA!? "Ahem. Mikasa Ackerman, do you accept Jean Kirschtein, to be your husband till death do you apart?" the man in front of them who looked like a priest... 'Wait that looks like... Isn't that CONNIE!?' he was cut off in his thoughts when suddenly the girl beside him spoke up, "Yes, I do." he blushed. Not just a blushed. A super duper blushed.

"And you, Jean Kirschtein, do you accept Mikasa Ackerman to be your wife 'till death do you apart?" the priest who looks like Connie suddenly faced him and asked him. "Yes, I do!" he exclaimed while looking at his 'bride' who's smiling sweetly at him, "Congratulations. I now pronounce you as husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Connie-the-priest told them while smiling happily at the 'newly weds'.

He was about to kiss her when suddenly, "GWAAAAAHH! Disgusting! Jean was about to kiss me!" Connie suddenly screamed, "It was only a dream?" Jean told his self while staring at Mikasa who's beside Eren he's also sleeping as he stared at Eren, the said man suddenly screamed and woke up, "Eren?" Mikasa called him worriedly, "I just had a nightmare... You and Jean we're getting married..." he mumbled while looking at Jean.

Meanwhile at Levi, "Nooooo!" he suddenly screamed while panting... He was actually dreaming that in his wedding day with his so called future bride... Mikasa suddenly spilled a juice in his _neat _white suit.

* * *

Bonus End.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mikasa, Remember Me! **

_Chapter 10 - "I-I just heard you both like me."_

* * *

**News: **(Must read!)

Screw the votes! I shall make two endings! No buts! Or else I will make sure you won't have any butts anymore! Understand? Good! Lol XD. I mean I ship both, I like both so I shall make both sides happy! Nice speech, eh? Is that even considered as a speech? Lol.

* * *

_**I hope you like it!**_

* * *

"-they both like you." Connie continued his unfinished sentence since the last chapter, all gasped except for Mikasa, "Connie, is that true!?" Sasha was the first to talk, "Yep! I overheard it from Eren and the amnesia-Mikasa while Eren's waiting for her reply from his confession~!" he stated cheerfully, while Mikasa is still not making any reaction.

"Whaa-!?" the others started reacting, "So how did you know that heichou is also in love with MY Mikas- I mean Mikasa!?" Jean angrily exclaimed, "I knew that Eren was in love with her but! Seriously? Heichou too!?" he continued with some bitterness present in his voice. All of them made a big fuss about it, but Mikasa was just there, like a statue with some bickering child around her.

* * *

'For real?' she thought to herself while hiding beneath her comforter or blanket or whatever you wanna call that, 'Nah... must be Connie's imagination...' she continued her thought and making a confuse face at the same time. "It's real~~~" she heard a somewhat sleepy voice from the upper part of their double deck, "That potato~ is real~~~..!" Mikasa suddenly recognized this voice, it was Sasha dreaming again about her potato. She sighed because of her friend behavior and proceeded to sleep, she completely forgot about her past thoughts.

"Las..agna or Egg...pi...e ?" the sleeping food-addict mumbled while sleeping.

* * *

It was time to wake up and take her breakfast so, Mikasa got off from her bed and changed her clothes to her usual uniform, not forgetting about her red scarf. She noticed something different in it but she ignored it as she heard Sasha shouted, "IS MIKASA NOT HERE!? MAY I HAVE HER BREAKFAST?!" excitedly.

"I'm here, potato girl." she said as she entered the place where the others are eating, gasps was heard, "So she really did got her memories back?" some soldier whispered to each other as they stare at Mikasa, "Ow... how sad I might not be able to talk to her again..." a stranger said while eating his bread, 'Seriously, what happened when I had an amnesia?' she thought to herself while approaching Eren and Armin to eat with them only to remember what Connie said, 'They both like you..' these words kept on repeating in her mind with Connies troll face.

She was cut off from her thoughts when she saw Eren waved at her, looks like he's inviting her to sit together with him, 'Wait... Eren never do that, Armin is the one doing that... If I still remember it correctly?' she thought to herself while sighing and following what Eren wants.

"Yo, Mikasa!" Eren greeted her more cheerfully than the past, "Um.. Hi, Eren?" she replied awkwardly while hiding a treacherous blush, who's threatening her to let him escape. "Mikasa?" Armin asked worriedly while waving his hands to Mikasa, like asking for her attention.

"Uh, yeah, um? Armin?" she mumbled while staring at the blonde, Armin, "Um.. Is something... bothering you?" the blonde asked his best fried, "What's the matter, Mikasa?" her 'brother', Eren said, "Nope sorry... just... um.. spacing out..." she told them while her eyebrows twitch when she heard Connie's recognizable chuckle.

"Ackerman. I. Need. You. Right. Now." the short man, named Levi said while appearing out of nowhere, "Seriously? Like every time Mikasa's having lunch with us, he's interrupting?" Eren said loud enough for a certain captain to hear, "Sorry about that, Jaeger," Levi said while smirking at the said man, "But I won't let you have her." he continued while dragging Mikasa outside.

"Wha-!?" Eren suddenly stood up and banged the table as soon as Mikasa was dragged by Levi, "I won't let youuuuuuuuuu-!" he screamed while running like being chased by cheetahs to where Levi dragged Mikasa. This made others gasped and looked at Connie, "Guys, see? I'm not lying." the said man Connied smirked while winking at the others, when suddenly a recognizable voice, which was Jean's was heard, "NOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!".

* * *

"What? Stop." Mikasa told the shorter man but nonetheless he kept on dragging her outside, but gently, "Stop, I told you." she repeated this time sounded like a command, "Did you know?" he suddenly spoke up, "Huh? What?" she replied thought she sounded like stoic and looked stoic, but she's fighting a blush, she noticed how Levi's hand is still holding her own.

"Did you heard anything?" he asked her again, this time he turned around to face her face to face, "Did they say tha-" before Levi even had the chance to finish his sentence, Eren came as fast as the wind and grabbed Mikasa's other hand, so it was like, Levi and Eren are playing tugged of war and Mikasa is the rope, got the picture?

"**I-I just heard that you both like me...**" she mumbled while the treacherous blush finally escaped and made her cheeks glows as red as her scarf, no wait... redder.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**Next on MRM! **_(Mikasa, Remeber Me!) -_ Next on Mikasa, Remember me!

Levi just invited our heroine, Mikasa for a date at a fancy restaurant, Eren overheard this and asked ( Guess who!? ) for help! What will happen!? Well whatever happens, good luck, Lasagna and Egg pie! Wait I mean Eren and Levi!

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this! And I hope you leave a review! Love ya guys!_

* * *

**Question and Answer! **

Q: "What are the scores of the poll, even though I'm your not gonna use it." _-Rinoaterra_

A: Sure thing! Here! Hihi : ! ( I made a nickname for them :O )

**Lasagna... no I mean Levi: **71

**Egg pie! Eren : **67

* * *

_Uwoooo! I just read chapter 50 from the manga and I was like! EREMIKA is gonna happen!? I was kinda glad but then what about... LEVIMIKA?! :O ?_

* * *

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOo oooooooooooo ~ oooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo


	11. Chapter 11

**Mikasa, Remember Me! **

_Chapter 11 - "Mikasa doesn't focus on me./ Eren and Petra's having dinner together/ Mikasa, I'm jealous."_

* * *

**News: **(Must read!)

Screw the votes! I shall make two endings! No buts! Or else I will make sure you won't have any butts anymore! Understand? Good! Lol XD. I mean I ship both, I like both so I shall make both sides happy! Nice speech, eh? Is that even considered as a speech? Lol.

**Question: **

Okay, so do you guys want a sequel if I already finish this story? I mean maybe this will be just like up to chapter 15? Your opinion please.

* * *

_**Long time no update eh? This one is longer than the other chapter is! I hope you love it!**_

* * *

She stretched her arms as she sat up and yawned, "I overslept again..." she mumbled while looking around the room she is sharing with Sasha. "I hope Sasha didn't ate my share." she continued while changing her clothes to her daily uniform and went to get her scarf and wrapped it around her neck professionally.

She went to the dining room where all the other soldiers which are part of the Scouting Legion is gathered and having breakfast. She went to her seat, which is beside Eren and in front of Armin, she sighed as she noticed that her friend, Sasha Blouse with a somewhat disappointed face was like an inch away from her breakfast, 'Looks like Sasha thought I was away again. I must stop oversleeping..' she thought while proceeding to sit in her seat.

"Uh, ah- Yo! Mikasa!" Eren greeted her first, again, it's not Armin who greeted her, "You seem to over sleep lately, Mikasa." Armin said as he noticed that she kept on waking up late. "It's only natural! Mikasa must be tired from all of what happened to her." Eren told his male friend before proceeding to eat again.

"Huh? Isn't that!?" yes, again, murmurs, every time Mikasa's eating with them, this man will just popped out of nowhere with the same business with the same person, guess who? "What is Corporal doing here _again?__"_ a soldier said while gossiping with another soldier, "Dunno. Maybe to get Mikasa again?" the other soldier answered.

Just as Mikasa heard the murmurs and gasps, she quickly stood up and face the door, just as where she thought where the short man will be, "Heichou, what do you want again?" she asked him as if it always occur everyday, "You." the said man, which is Levi, replied to her making the other gasped.

* * *

"What do you want?" she asked him when they finally went outside dining room, unknown to them that Eren followed using his 'ninja moves'. "I told you, I need you." he replied while smirking at her, "A joke? Should I laugh?" she said without any emotion on but is currently fighting a blush, 'Crap, I kept on blushing every time this shortie and Eren's around.' she thought to herself.

"Whatever. Have a dinner with me." Levi told her, it's not a question, it's an order, "Huh?" she asked him while looking suprised, "Have. A. Dinner. With. Me. Ackerman. It's. An. Order." he repeated his words while staring completely at Mikasa's black eyes, "Wha-what does that mea- Hey!" she was supposed to ask him but he suddenly used his 3DMG to get away, "You cheater." she mumbled while going back to the dining room.

Eren frowned at the sight before him a minute ago and what his 'short heichou' said to Mikasa, "He. Invited. My. Mikasa. To. Dinner." he mumbled to his self when suddenly Petra, yes, she's still alive, popped out of nowhere and exclaimed, "Wh-What!? What did you just say, Eren!?" her voice filled with jealousy. "Petra-san! What the hell are you doing in here!?" he shouted back at her, but sooner he explained things to her and they both decided a plan.

* * *

"Hmm..." Levi frowned as he look at his closet, "I need a good-looking and _neat _clothes for our 'dinner'." he told his self while searching for some clothes, after like an hour, Levi finally found what he wants, a _neat _and good looking clothes with a pair of pants. He tried it on and was about to leave his room when suddenly he remembered that it's only 12:35 pm and he invited her for dinner, and dinner is during the night, right?

He sighed and putted his usual attire, which is the Scouting Legion's uniform, back on. "I must stop getting too excited for our dinner." he told his self while going out of his room.

* * *

"No, not this." she muttered while throwing a dress to her bed, "Mikasa... we've been searching for a dress you like for like an hour!" Ymir complained at her then suddenly Christa elbowed her or something, "Be nice, Ymir! It's Mikasa's first time to have a dinner with a boy all alone!" she scolded her while sending Mikasa a apologetic smile.

"Nah... Mikasa had dinner with Eren all alone." Ymir replied at Christa, "..." Christa kept quiet for awhile, "Maybe you're right, but he's her family, right?" she continued while eyeing Mikasa on the last part of her sentence. "Family? Eren?" she repeated Christa's sentence on her mind, 'Is he really... just family?' she thought afterwards but continued to search for a dress to fit her.

* * *

It's finally time for the scheduled dinner. Levi picked Mikasa up, just like how other guys do it, they silently walked their way to the place where they'll have their dinner, of course, with Eren and Petra on their disguise and their great plan. "You think it'll work?" a brown haired boy asked a blonde girl while tailing Levi and Mikasa, "Do you believe in me, Eren?" she asked him and he nodded and kept quiet afterwards.

* * *

They're all alone. Mikasa and Levi is all alone in a fancy restaurant. Scratch that. Levi thought they'll all be alone since he reserved the restaurant for just the two of them, but not... Petra... with a glasses on her eyes and Eren who's hair is currently in a up-do is only 1 table away from them but what annoyed him the most is that Mikasa can't focus on him, yes him alone, she kept on glancing at Petra and Eren in their useless disguise!

"See... Eren, Levi-heichou doesn't even recognize us!" Petra whispered happily at Eren who just nodded at her, "I know right, Petra-san. Your glasses and my hair in up-do is the best disguise ever." he replied while glancing at Mikasa, only to meet her eyes. "Crap! I think Mikasa just glanced at me!" he whispered at Petra's ears.

'Eren and Petra is whispering on each other. **Eren and Petra's having dinner together**. Whispering on each other. .' Mikasa who completely stared at the other two kept on repeating that sentence on her mind. 'Crap. Mikasa kept on staring at them. She doesn't even look at me. She kept on staring at Eren. **Mikasa** **d****oesn't focus on me**. Mikasa. Eren. Stare. Me. Crap.' he also kept on repeat that sentence in his mind.

"..." Mikasa, who finally stopped staring at Petra and Eren, who's busy on talking about their so called plan, looked at Levi only to find that he's in deep thoughts, "S-sorry, Levi, it's just that... I did- I didn't know that Eren and Petra are dating." she awkwardly told the said man as she took one last glance at Eren.

"**Mikasa, I'm jealous**." Levi said while looking seriously at her eyes, "Pardon me?" she asked him to repeat what he just says, she sound so confuse, "Mikasa I am so, so, so jealous." he repeated, now with 3 'so's, "J-Jea-Jealous? B-Because of what?" she suddenly blushed at his statement and looked away from him, "We're on a date, focus on me, eyes on me." he says, so she followed.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_I would appreciate it if you would leave a review! ;)_

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mikasa, Remember Me! **

_Chapter 12 - "You went to a date with him, so you will also have one with me!."_

* * *

**Question: **Guys, want a sequel?

* * *

_**Hi! Hi! I had free time today so~**_

* * *

Eren woke up today, earlier than expected, so he changed into his Scouting Legion's uniform and decided that he will go outside for a walk. He quietly tip-toed until he was outside of the room he was sharing with Armin, Jean and Connie.

While breathing in some fresh airs, he quietly but deeply thought about last night's activity, which is when Mikasa and Levi had a dinner and so did he and Petra. He sighed as he remembers that Mikasa paid fully attention to Levi and he saw how sweet they are.

* * *

_Flashback: _

_Eren noticed that Mikasa stopped glancing at him and Petra so he decided to take a little peek at what's happening. He saw the waiter gave the foods that Levi ordered for his self and for Mikasa, and so their order came. While eating, Eren and Petra kept on glancing at Mikasa and Levi as they too eat._

_"Petra-san, they're not even talking..." Eren whispered to the said girl as he noticed the way Mikasa and Levi eat. "I also noticed that too, Eren." she replied while looking at the brunette guy. After that both he and Petra started staring at the other two, until they saw that there we're some crumbs or whatever left near Mikasa's mouth, and Levi, being as clean-freak as ever, picked a tissue and wipe Mikasa's mouth completely not realizing that the girl who own the mouth he's cleaning is blushing._

_ Just as Mikasa tried to look away from Levi to hide her face, she caught Eren and Petra staring at them, the two immediately turned their heads to avoid Mikasa's eye contact. Petra and Eren whispered at each other again, "Hey, hey! You saw that, right!?" whispered Petra, "Clear as the water, Petra-san!" he replied. _

_End of Flashback. _

* * *

"-ren, Eren! Are you alright?" Eren can feel a tight grasped on both of his shoulder, "Ah? Eh? Mikasa!?" the said girl sighed as soon as she heard his voice, "Good grief, you're alright." she mumbled while putting her hands away from his shoulder.

"Sorry... It's just... I was...in deep thoughts about yesterday events, which is the dat-!" he suddenly covered his mouth as soon as he noticed that he was about to spill the bean. "You don't need to keep it a secret anymore, Eren." said Mikasa while showing a disappointed face, "But I was a little bit offended, why didn't you told me about it?" she continued while staring at the boy's eyes.

"Really!? But-but how!? We we're in disguise!" Eren was startled when he heard Mikasa's statement, "Eren, you only styled your hair up-do and Petra-san only wore a glasses." she explained to him, "That's why, me and Levi noticed it." she continued. "Tch. Sorry for that..." he apologized to her while avoiding her gaze, "Why?" she asked him, 'Why is he apologizing? It... doesn't concern me if he dates Petra...' she thought while making a confuse expression.

"You're being weird, of course I would apologize! Petra-san and I stalked you and Levi during your dinner!" he scolded her while copying her puzzled face. "Huh!?" this time, it's her turn to be startled, she thought he was apologizing because he had a date with Petra or something, "You what?" she asked him unsure of what to say.

"I am sorry because I and Petra-san followed you and Levi during your dinner, more like we spied on you two!" he repeated while raising a brow on her, 'What did she thought I was apologizing for?' he asked himself before Mikasa replied to him, "I- I really thought... you we're apologizing because you're dating... with... Petra?" with her puzzled face still on.

He was surprised by her statement again, "No-no! Petra-san likes that annoying-shorty-who-always-get-in-my-way-but-I-sti ll-respect-him-though man!" he explained to her with his sweat dropping. Another shocking revelation for Mikasa, "Huh!? Seriously Eren stop surprising me with every sentence you say!" she said, "And reverse!" he replied.

"Listen well, Mikasa." he suddenly became serious and took Mikasa by shoulders or whatever you call that, "Will you..." he took a deep breathe, "have a date with me?" he continued with his serious look still on. "Eh? Eren? But-bu-" she was cut off when Eren said, "I won't accept a no!" he paused once again, **"**_**You went to a date with him, so you will also have one with me!."**_and with that Eren walked away completely leaving a confuse Mikasa behind.

"Then... what's the purpose of asking me?" she muttered while watching him walk away. Then like a tornado, Eren walked back again, "Mikasa, the date is tomorrow at the amusement park. The time is... uh... what free time do I have?" he stopped to think for a minute before talking again, "Oh! 11:00 a.m! It's settled then!" he exclaimed happily before walking away again, he didn't had the chance to see that the girl made a small smile.

But unfortunately for Eren, but it's fortunate for the Rikasa/Levimika fan out there and for Levi himself, Levi heard it all... the fact that Eren and Petra followed them and worst of all the date.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_I would appreciate it if you would leave a review! ;)_

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
